The Vampire
by angelalexandra
Summary: A mysterious being is terrying Flora in her dreams and turn her into a mistress of the darkness which causes her to terrorise the other winx girls and everyone at Alfea. Who has turned Flora? What has Flora been turned into? Can she be saved? R/R
1. Fearing The Darkness

Winx Club: The Vampire

Have you ever wondered where authors have gotten the idea of vampires from? Well you are about to find out. It was a cold and stormy night and Flora was tossing and turning in her sleep. Her face was bright red and was sweating all down her face. This could only mean that she was having a nightmare.

In the nightmare, Flora is running in the dark. Voices are whispering all through the air.

"You can never run from me"

"Yes I can" yelled Flora.

"I will always be watching you".

"No! Get away!"

"I will always be waiting for you".

"Who are you?!" cried Flora. She's running to nowhere in particular, just running in darkness.

"Your worst nightmare"

Just then there was no floor, nowhere to stand on and Flora fell. Fell down into nothingness.

"NOOOOOOO!" yelled Flora and she immediately woke up with a sudden thunder storm outside. Flora's face was still red and she was still sweating even when she was awake.

Bloom was sound asleep in her bed that she didn't even notice Flora's scream when she awoke, but someone did.

Stella quietly opened the door and sat on Flora's bed.

"Flora, I heard you cry. Are you ok?" asked Stella.

"Ah, yeah I'm fine" answered Flora rubbing her head.

"Your face is all red. Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Really I'm fine."

"You're probably stressed about the start of classes tomorrow right?"

"Ah, yeah, that must be it" replied Flora.

"Well just make sure you get enough sleep because your interest in clothes when you're sleepy is horrible" said Stella and she got up, and closed the door.

"Thanks Stella, you've been a great help" said Flora sarcastically as she went back to sleep.


	2. Discovering The Truth

It was early in the morning and the girls were in Professor Wizgiz's class.

"Now class" started Professor Wizgiz, "Today we are going to learn about Vampires. Can anyone tell me anything about Vampires?"

Bloom shot up her hand right away and was immediately selected, "Bloom" the professor said.

"Vampires are kind of like magical beings that crave for the dark, have fangs and suck blood. They also are humanised bats that are super sensitive to light" answered Bloom.

"No, but good try Bloom" said Wizgiz answering back. "Yes vampires crave the dark and are sensitive to light but they are not humanised bats, have fangs and certainly do not suck blood. The vampires you are talking about are the fiction vampires that NMB's _(None Magical Beings)_ created from real vampires."

"So what are vampires Professor?" asked Flora curiously.

"Vampires are magical beings that do crave the dark, hate the light and do turn into bats but they search for magical beings that they believe could be of some use to them" explained Professor Wizgiz.

"Why would vampires seek magical beings?" asked Musa.

"Because vampires only want one thing and that is to take over the magical dimension and turn it into complete darkness. They will search for those that are in love."

"But why do they want people who are in love professor?" asked Layla.

"Because Layla, vampires see love as, well, a weapon. They think that if they can control one's love, they could control the being and would lead them to have the ultimate weapon to destroy the magical dimension."

"How do they take control of someone once they have found them professor?" asked Flora very eager to find out who has been contacting her in her dreams.

"Vampires reach their victims through their dreams and wait until the right moment to strike" answered Wizgiz.

"Moment to strike" Stella blurted out curiously.

Just then Flora fell off her chair.

"Flora" cried Tecna as she helped Flora to her feet.

"Flora, are you ok?" asked Professor Wizgiz.

"Ah, yeah, I'm fine" replied Flora.

"Are you sure because you just fainted" said Musa.

"Oh please, she didn't faint she's barely Mitsey Mohand" said Stella making a joke and all the other students in the class started giggling.

"Truly, I'm fine" replied Flora.

"Well, just as well Flora, I think you should go to the nurse's office" suggested Professor Wizgiz and Bloom helped Flora to the nurse's office.


	3. Out In The Open

At Red Fountain, the boys were in combat practice.

"Operium formation boys!" order Coatorta, one of red fountain's instructors.

The boys were training for 'The Day of the Royals' next week.

"Hopefully we can change our steak of disaster's" said Sky fighting Riven for training.

"Yeah, maybe we can actually host one without unwanted and uninvited party crashers" replied Riven.

"Are you saying that Bloom was an unwanted party crasher?" asked Sky starting to get a little annoyed.

"No. I mean that she was uninvited and did kind of crash the party."

"Good point".

"Stop talking boys! We are in Battle practise, not sissy art school!" yelled Coatorta looking at Helia.

"(Sigh) Again with the art school" complained Helia to Brandon. "Just because I went to art school and don't have an aggressive personality doesn't mean that I'm a sissy weakling."

"Does it really matter?" asked Brandon.

"I guess not."

"Boys, less talking more fighting!" yelled Coatorta.

Back at Alfea, Flora was in the nurse's office.

"Is Flora ok?" asked Layla to the nurse.

"Flora is fine, just a little fainting spell" answered the nurse.

"But why did she have the fainting spell?" asked Tecna outside the door while flora had a glass of water in the other room.

"Probably from stress or a good possibility of fear related shock" answered the nurse and all the girls looked at each other and barged into the other room.

"Spill it" ordered Musa as they sat on the seats.

"What?" said Flora looking all confused as she watched her friends storming into the room.

"The nurse said that your fainting spell was probably due to two things" Bloom started to say, "One, you are stressed,"

"Which you are not considering since it's the first day of classes" interrupted Tecna.

"Or," Bloom started again, "there's a good possibility that it was due to fear related shock."

"So?" said Flora.

"So what she's saying is that we know something is been bugging you lately and we need to know what it is" answered Musa.

"Guys, I'm fine. I'm not scared of anything" stated Flora.

"We don't buy that Flora" said Layla.

"C'mon Flora what is the big secret you're keeping from us?" asked Stella. "Could it be about that nightmare you had last night?"

"Nightmare, What nightmare?" asked Bloom.

"The one where you were fast asleep last night and didn't hear her scream" replied Stella.

"You screamed?" commented Musa.

"Then it must be the dream you had Flora. What was so scary?" asked Tecna.

"It was nothing, really, just something small" answered Flora.

"Then if it's so small then why are you fainting in class?" asked Layla.

"Ok, I don't know what it was about" said Flora.

"Then try to tell us" said Bloom comforting Flora. "We're trying to help you."

"Well, I was running in darkness and all I hear are these voices in the air. They were talking to me saying that someone was waiting for me, someone is watching me" Flora began.

"Then what?" asked Musa.

"I asked 'who are you' and the voice said you're worst nightmare and then the ground just disappeared and then I woke up terrified" said Flora and she then started to cry, "and I don't know if it is fake or there really is someone watching me and waiting for me. All I could feel was darkness and hatred. I think someone is after me" said Flora and she cried in Bloom's arms.

"It's ok Flora, we'll make sure nothing hurts you" said Bloom trying to comfort her.

Tecna dragged Musa, Layla and Stella outside to talk to them urgently.

"What's up Tec?" asked Musa curiously.

"Do you remember what Professor Wizgiz said about vampires in class today?" asked Tecna.

"Yeah," answered Musa and Layla.

The other girls looked at Stella and gave her a 'what did you do' look. "Ok so I feel asleep. It was a boring class" said Stella justifying herself. "What does this have to do with Flora's nightmare?"

"Professor Wizgiz said that vampires reach their victims through their dreams and wait until they are at their most vulnerable and strike" explained Tecna.

"And?" said Stella.

"Wait, you think that Flora's nightmare is due to the fact that a vampire is trying to scare her into keeping her guard down?" asked Musa. The other girls just stared at Musa with the 'who are you' look. "What?"

"Nothing" they all replied.

"But yes," replied Tecna.

All four of them went quite until Stella broke the ice.

"We've got to find Professor Wizgiz" said Stella seriously.


	4. Welcome To The Family

The girls ran through the school until they found Professor Wizgiz in his office. They girls all barged in and spooked Wizgiz.

"Girls, what an unexpected surprise, how can I help you?" asked Wizgiz.

"Professor, we think that a vampire is reaching Flora through her dreams" informed Tecna.

"Are you sure? How can you be certain" he asked.

"Flora's been having these scary nightmares lately professor" answered Musa.

"Oh dear, well, Layla, go inform Miss Faragonda, this could be a false alarm but I don't want to take any chances. Musa, Stella go to Red Fountain and warn Helia, and Tecna, take me to Flora" ordered Professor Wizgiz.

Back at Red Fountain, the boys were finally released from battle class.

"Dude, why do we have to practise for hours" complained Riven as the five of them fell onto the grass.

"Don't know and don't care" said Brandon.

"All I care about is having a break" said Sky picking up a phone.

"Ah, he's going to call his girlfriend and tell her how much he loves her" said Riven laughing.

"Yeah well what about you Riven?" asked Helia.

"Him?" said Timmy pointing at Riven. "He's not the mushy girlfriend type of guy."

"I can when I wanna be" said Riven biting back.

"Then give us an example Riven" requested Sky.

"Well, remember the time in sophomore year when we were saving Bloom from Darkar" Riven answered.

"Unfortunately I do" said Brandon.

"Why you?" asked Timmy.

"Queen Amentia" replied Brandon.

"Why does Darkar have to do with your example?" asked Helia.

"When we were saying goodbye to the girls and we had to stand guard so none of the monsters could get passed" continued Riven.

"And?" said Brandon.

"And when I was saying goodbye to Musa," then Riven was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Saying goodbye to who?" said the voice and Stella and Musa arrived through a portal.

"Yeah, who were you guys talking about?" asked Stella.

"Ah" Riven began but was interrupted by Sky.

"Nobody" said Sky.

"Right" said Musa as Stella walked over to Brandon.

"Hey Stella" said Brandon standing up and giving her a hug.

"Hey Riven" said Musa trying to wake him up but just as Stella and Brandon went passed him to sit down, Stella wacked him on the head.

"Ouch," he said then he said under his breath, "Oh right" and stood up about to give Musa a handshake but she grabbed his wrist and gave him a hug.

"Guys, we've come bringing a warning" Musa began.

"So what else is new" said Riven putting his head back down on the grass.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Helia.

"Ah, duh" said Stella. "Why else we would be here?" Then all the boys except Brandon started laughing.

"Well, certainly not seeing your boyfriend for one" answered Timmy.

Stella turned her head and looked at Brandon and said, "Oh I'm sorry snookums, I meant why else would we be here during school hours."

Right after Stella said that, Musa coughed sarcastically, "Nice save."

"So what is the warning you guys?" asked Sky lifting his head from the grass.

"Have you guys ever heard about vampires?" asked Musa.

"Sure, they seek magical beings that are in love and hypnotise them" answered Timmy.

"I didn't know that they hypnotise them" said Stella.

"Anyway" said Musa, "We think a vampire is after Flora."

"What?!" said Helia and jumped up.

"She's ok Helia no need to worry" said Stella but then all of the boy's faces turned upside down and pale. "What, what did I say?"

"Should I tell them or should you" asked Timmy to Brandon and Sky.

"What? Tell us what?" asked Musa.

"No one can break from a vampire's spell" explained Sky.

"What?" shrieked Stella, "Why didn't Professor Wizgiz tell us that?"

"I don't know maybe it's because it's the first day of classes, but we better be getting back to school to see Flora" insisted Musa.

"Ok but before we go" Stella began, "Since vampires seek people in love, you guys all better be careful and watch your backs" suggested Stella.

"Ok, Riven you're safe then" said Brandon sarcastically.

"Ha, ha, funny" said Riven barely listening

"And you guys do the same" said Sky.

"Guys before you go two things" said Timmy. "One, make sure that you keep Flora away from other people in love, and any place that's dark because that is the most likely place Flora would get freaked out and get controlled by the vampire; because that's when she'll be most vulnerable, when she's scared."

"And the second thing" said Stella.

"…….Helia is ditching classes to go see Flora" replied Riven and everyone turned round and saw Helia mounting on a hover bike.

"(Sigh) sorry to do this Helia but, sound barrier" cried Musa and she trapped Helia in a sphere.

"Hey, let me out, I have to see Flora" said Helia.

"Sorry Helia but we can't risk a vampire invading your dreams because you're in love with Flora now can we" said Musa.

"Wait did you say that vampires invade dreams of people in love?" asked Riven to Timmy and Stella.

"Yes" answered Stella slowly.

"Oh no, oh no am I letting you go off…" but just before Riven could finish his sentence, Musa put him in a sphere to. "Hey, Musa!" yelled Riven.

"Sorry Riven but this is for your own good" replied Musa.

"You know, usually the boyfriend protects the girlfriend, but in this case, I kind of like him this way" said Stella giggling and Riven gave her an evil look.

Back at Alfea, Flora was placed in a special chamber in the nurse's office so Miss Faragonda could analyse to see if Flora's dreams were being invaded by a vampire.

"Now Flora" Miss Faragonda began, "Let's have a look to see what has been making you a little on edge."

Flora was set in the chamber and within seconds was fast asleep. In her dream, Flora was still running in darkness. Heading nowhere, running from nowhere but the voices were still whispering in the air.

"We are coming dear Flora"

"No!" Flora cried.

"It is time"

"No! I won't let you!"

"You can't fight us; we have been watching you for a long time"

"I can fight you!"

Outside her dream, the scanner was showing rapid signs of fear.

"Oh no" Miss Faragonda cried.

"What is it?" asked Bloom.

"Flora's heart rate is accelerating" answered Miss Faragonda.

"Which means?" asked Bloom.

"Vampires **are** after Flora" answered Professor Wizgiz.

Back in the dream, the voices are still whispering and Flora couldn't understand what they are saying because they are also screeching now. Flora stopped running and listened. She heard foot taps on the ground and out of the shadows appeared a figure of pure darkness. Flora started running away from the figure but it didn't seem to work. The figure kept walking closer. Closer, and closer it came with no hope to run or hide. The voices stopped squeaking until all she could hear was the tapping of the dark figure's footsteps. She tried transforming but something drained all her magic. The voices started up again.

Whispering things like, "We're gonna get you" and "Welcome to the family".

The dark walls surrounding Flora started spinning, making her feel dizzy. Flora fell to the ground with the figure still coming closer until he was right up to her finger tips and the voices stopped. Flora face was frozen in fear until the dark figure's voice cried, "IT, IS, TIME!" and with that, a huge shadow behind the figure flew right up and engulfed Flora.

Outside of Flora's nightmare, Miss Faragonda, Wizgiz and Bloom just stood by Flora watching her heart rate rapidly speed up.

"Miss Faragonda, what are we going to do?" asked Bloom scared.

"We have to try to wake her up" answered Miss Faragonda.

"Why?" Bloom asked.

"Because the vampires have found a dark place to scare Flora and are taking control of her" yelled Faragonda trying to wake her up.

"Flora, FLORA!" Bloom yelled into Flora's ear. "Wake up! Wake up!"

Nothing seemed to be working until Flora opened her eyes.

"It worked! It worked!" cried Bloom happily but her smile soon turned into a frown when she noticed Flora's eyes changed from dark green, to red, dark red.

"Get behind me" ordered Faragonda.

Flora lifted her body and she turned into a pale, pasty skinned person with blood-shot red eyes and was dressed in red clothing.

Flora hissed at Miss Faragonda and Professor Wizgiz.

"(hiss) where are they?" asked Flora.

"Who's they?" asked Professor Wizgiz.

"Don't play games with me and my sisters, I need the ones called, Layla, Tecna, Musa, Stella and Bloom" answered Flora looking straight into Faragonda's eyes. "Where is Bloom first?"

"I, I don't know" she answered.

"(Hiss) Fine, then I shall find them on my own" said Flora and with that, she turned into a bat and flew out the window just as Layla, Tecna, Musa and Stella ran into the room.

"Oh man" complained Layla.


	5. The First Kidnapping: Blocking The Sun

Back at red fountain Helia and Riven were still stuck in the spheres.

"You know, usually I would object to this but I've got to say that this is priceless" said Brandon laughing at Riven.

"Why don't you guys try to get us out" suggested Helia.

"Relax, you guys have only been in there for five minutes" said Timmy.

Just then Musa and Stella arrived back again.

"Oh good, Riven is still in the sphere" said Stella still laughing.

"Funny" replied Riven sarcastically.

"Musa can you just let us go now?" asked Helia.

"Sorry" replied Musa and with a wave of her hand, the spheres dropped down.

"Thank you" said Riven gratefully.

"Oh Musa you didn't have to let Riven go" complained Stella. "Now I have nothing to laugh at for the rest of the day."

"Funny" replied Riven sarcastically again.

"How's Flora?" asked Helia.

Musa and Stella just looked at each other. They didn't know what to say except, "She's fine" answered Stella.

She lied but they couldn't risk any of them be vampire victims even if one of their girlfriends already is a vampire. The girls had to leave to get back to class but once they arrived, Miss Faragonda called for an emergency assembly.

In the assembly hall, Miss Faragonda stood in front of the whole school and announced, "Good morning students, I hope everyone has had a good first day of classes. I have some very important and serious news. This morning, one of our students had been turned into a vampire."

All the girls in the assembly hall started gasping and whispering with fear starting to show on their faces.

"Silence!" ordered Griselda.

"Now young ladies, due to the seriousness of the matter, I have decided to cancel all classes and to put everyone on high alert. Since one of our students has been turned into a vampire, I want every each and every one of you to watch your backs. The student that has been transformed, Flora" announced Miss Faragonda.

Once again, everyone started gasping and whispering in fear.

"Since a fellow student is a vampire, we need to initiate a lock down on the school. One professor shall escort a group back to your dormitories after dark. With one of our own turned against us, she can appear anywhere" and once Miss Faragonda said that, a voice echoed through the air.

"You've got that right Miss Faragonda" said the voice and out of the walls Flora appeared. "I knew you were lying about Bloom. She is right there" said Flora pointing at Bloom.

"All students evacuate the hall! Professors escort the students to their dorms immediately!" ordered Miss Faragonda and the students all ran out of the hall following professors back to their dorms.

"Professor, what are we going to do about Flora?" asked Tecna to Professor Wizgiz.

"Somehow we have to break the spell on Flora before she can hypnotise somebody else" he replied.

"Why before she hypnotises somebody?" asked Stella.

"Because once Flora has hypnotised her first victim, she is permanently transformed into a vampire either that or the queen vampire transforms her herself" answered Professor Wizgiz.

"What do we do when we see Flora Professor?" asked Bloom.

"Um, don't look into her eyes and stay away from dark places where she can find you" answered Professor Wizgiz.

"Then how come Flora could find us in the assembly hall?" asked Layla.

Its sundown" he replied.

Professor Wizgiz led the girls to their dorm and said one last thing. "Now girls, do not go out in the dark, don't go near the dark and certainly do not turn off the lights" instructed Professor Wizgiz.

"What about you professor?" asked Musa.

"I'm going to go back to help Miss Faragonda" replied Wizgiz and he closed the dorm doors and ran back to the assembly hall only to find Miss Faragonda lying on the floor.

Miss Faragonda lifted her head and she said, "Flora isn't after Bloom anymore."

"Then who is she after?" asked Professor Wizgiz.

Stella was in her bedroom flipping through her wardrobe trying to get her mind off Flora and that now she's a vampire.

"Oh look, I have never worn this" said Stella flipping the coat hangers. "Ooh, a glow-in-the-dark belt buckle, a little tacky but, maybe it couldn't hurt if I try it one."

Stella placed the belt around her waist, walked in front of the mirror and clicked her fingers and the lights switched off. Stella was so busy admiring the belt that she didn't notice that a pair of red eyes appeared in the darkness through the mirror. Stella didn't notice the eyes until they blinked through the mirror. She quickly switched the lights on and turned right around only to find Flora standing there.

"How can that be? You're a vampire, you hate the light" said Stella staring to sound scared in her voice.

"I'm not a full-pledged vampire yet Stella. There are a lot of things that I can do differently compared to other vampires" said Flora and with that, the girls heard a terrified scream and they burst into the room.

The girls were already to fight but were shocked to find that Stella had been taken.

"Oh no" said Tecna.

Back at Red Fountain, Brandon was trying to call Stella.

"Huh?" Brandon said with confusion while hanging up the phone.

"Something wrong Brandon?" asked Sky while lifting weights.

"Ah, I don't know. Stella and I had a phone date scheduled ten minutes ago. I hope everything's ok" replied Brandon looking out the window.

Back at Alfea, the other girls were flying all through the school searching for Miss Faragonda.

"Miss Faragonda, Miss Faragonda, where are you?" yelled Musa as the passed the halls.

"C'mon let's check her office" suggested Bloom leading the others while trying not to fly into anyone.

"That would be the most logical place to look" said Tecna.

A few minutes later, the girls found Miss Faragonda in the nurse's office.

"Miss Faragonda, are you all right?" asked Bloom.

"I'm fine girls, where is Stella?" she asked.

The girls all looked at each other funny seeing who should tell her the news. In the end, someone had to.

"Flora has taken her" answered Layla.

"Oh no" Faragonda said slowly.

In an unknown place, in a dark, dreary cave, Stella was very weak from the lack of sunlight in the cave.

"(Hiss) My dear Stella, why the gloomy face?" asked Flora giving her a death stare.

"You know why Flora, I need light" ordered Stella.

Flora turned her head fearlessly back at Stella and said, "(hiss) and I need dark. You see, with you gone first, there is no one who could hurt me."

"What about Bloom? She can control fire."

"Ah yes, but not natural light" said Flora sneakily.

"So, what is it about real vampires that you don't have yet?" asked Stella curiously.

"I hate natural sunlight but not artificial light while my sisters hate both, I don't have full-grown fangs yet and once I am powerful enough, I can hypnotise."

"How do you get more powerful?" asked Stella.

"By pleasing my queen" Flora answered. "With more love birds I capture, the more it pleases my queen."

"So since I'm here, what power boost did you get?"

"I can sense a person's greatest fear."

"But your plan failed Flora."

"How could it have failed? Your greatest fear is darkness and that is why it was so easy to capture you while you tried on that belt in the dark. You were already starting to get a little scared due to the lack of light."

"So, why am I still here and not power drained?"

"(hiss) you're just here as a distraction. As I'm capturing the others, the boys will follow and will be led here. The more love birds I get, the more powerful I become! Muh ha ha ha ha ha!"


	6. Extinguishing The Flame

Back at Alfea, the girls were a little on edge.

"By my calculation, we could be able to" Tecna started but was immediately interrupted by Musa's music. Tecna swung her head around and said, "Musa will you stop that noise! I'm trying to find a way to help Flora."

Musa picked up her flute and music book and said, "Fine, I'll go play on the balcony, at least there I might be appreciated" and she walked out.

Bloom walked in through the main doors of the dormitory and called out to the other girls.

"Girls! Emergency meeting!" and she sat on the couch and waited.

The other girls all rushed in. "Yo Bloom, what's up?" asked Musa.

"Girls, I have just come back from a meeting with Miss Faragonda and Professor Saladine and they've suggested that the boys come and guard us until the situation has resolved" answered Bloom.

"Woo hoo!" the girls all cried and at that very moment the boys were on their hover bikes on their way to Alfea.

"I feel sorry for Helia" Timmy commented on their way to Alfea.

"Why?" asked Riven turning back.

"Because for some reason Professor Saladine wanted him to stay behind" Timmy answered back.

"Maybe it's because Flora has been turned into a vampire" suggested Brandon.

"And that's probably why we're on our way to Alfea to guard the girls" said Sky finishing Brandon's sentence.

"Good job Sherlock" said Riven sarcastically. "The only problem is that one of the other girls would be a next target."

The other boys looked at each other and sped up their hover bikes and zoomed past Riven.

"Hey!" he yelled and sped up his hover bike to catch up with them.

The boys arrived at Alfea with no time to waste and met Miss Faragonda at the front.

"Welcome gentleman, we have prepared your quarters for you" said Faragonda leading them to the girls dorm room.

There was a knock on the dorm room door and Tecna opened the door.

"Miss Faragonda?" she said confused.

Faragonda moved out of the way and Tecna saw the boys standing right there.

"Timmy" Tecna said happily giving him a hug and leading the other boys inside.

Musa was in her dorm room and opened her door and said, "Yo, what's the haps chaps?" and she heard a voice.

"Security is here" said the voice and Musa looked behind her door and saw Riven standing there.

"Riven" Musa said happily giving him a hug.

Bloom opened her door and saw Sky at the front door of the dorm room and ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Don't worry girls, security is here" said Brandon knocking on Stella's dorm room door. He knocked again and no reply. Brandon turned around to the others and asked, "Where is Stella?"

All the other girls looked away with frowns on their faces and Miss Faragonda came in with a terrible look on her face.

"What's going on?" asked Brandon.

"Is there something you're not telling us?" asked Sky.

"There is" Miss Faragonda began. "Flora has been hypnotised by a vampire and she has kidnapped Stella and is bound to come after the other girls and that's why we have asked you boys here."

"What?!" cried Brandon.

"Now is not the time to worry Brandon, we need at least one of you boys to guard one of the girls" ordered Faragonda.

"Yes Miss Faragonda" replied the boys and Faragonda left the room.

After dinner, the girls started getting ready for bed and the boys were guarding the outside of their doors.

"Goodnight Sky" said Bloom and she gave him a kiss good night and she closed the door.

"Night Brandon" said Layla and she closed the door.

"Night Timmy" said Tecna and she gave him a hug and went inside and left Musa in the doorway to say goodnight to Riven.

"Night Riven" said Musa and she was about to close the door when Riven put his hand in the doorway and grabbed her arm and gave her a kiss goodnight, she smiled and closed the door.

In the middle of the night, Bloom was tossing and turning in her sleep. She was dreaming about her birth parents and flashes of bad things that happened in her freshman year of Alfea. Only faces appeared in her mind.

Her mother's face appeared rotating in her dream first.

"You were adopted Bloom"

Then her father's face appeared rotating next.

"We found you in a fire" he said.

The Sky's face appeared rotating next.

"Who are you Bloom?" Sky said.

Outside her dream, Bloom is screaming, saying "Don't go! I need you! Please don't go!"

Sky burst into the room and called the others in. "Guys, a little help!" he called out.

They all jumped out of bed and ran in or woke up the girls and they ran in.

Sky was shaking Bloom trying to wake her up.

"Bloom, Bloom! Wake up! Can you hear me?" Sky said trying to wake her up.

"Sky it's not working" said Layla stating the obvious.

"Don't you think that he knows that" replied Riven.

Sky was still shaking Bloom to wake her up. Bloom could feel herself being shock but she couldn't wake up she thought it was a witch or a vampire that was holding her on her arms.

"Go away!" Bloom yelled outside and inside her dream. "Leave me alone!"

"Bloom wake up!" Sky kept yelling.

"Let me go!" yelled Bloom and she punched with her right arm and made sky land on the floor.

Riven quickly grabbed Bloom's arms and tried to keep her restrained from hurting anyone else and he looked over at Sky and said, "Ouch, that's gotta hurt."

"Are you ok?" asked Brandon helping Sky up.

"Yeah, I'm fine" replied Sky. "She's got a great right hook".

"Guys, she putting up a struggle" said Riven trying to keep her still.

"She's probably been spelled by Flora in her dreams so she can scare her" stated Tecna.

"I think you're right" answered Timmy.

In Bloom's dream, bats were swarming all around her until one bat turned into Flora.

She was laughing evilly.

"Flora!" dream Bloom cried.

"There's nothing you can do Bloom. You are terrified" yelled Flora and a darkness that looked like a vampire shadow appeared behind Flora and flew up and captured Bloom into complete darkness.

Outside her dream, Bloom was screaming uncontrollably until she suddenly went still.

"What just happened?" asked Musa.

"Riven, what did you do?" asked Sky.

"I didn't do anything" he replied and backed away.

Everyone just stood there for a few seconds after Riven backed away and then Bloom opened her eyes.

"Bloom?" said Layla carefully.

"Bloom" said Sky slowly moving closer.

Bloom sat up on the bed and looked at everyone. Just as quick as she woke up, Bloom disappeared without a trace.

"What just happened?" asked Brandon confusingly.

"I think Flora just transported Bloom straight to her" answered Tecna and Sky threw all the books off a nearby desk and slammed his fists on the wall.

"NO!" he yelled with fury.

In the same cave as Stella was held captive, Bloom reappeared.

"Bloom, over here" Stella called out whispering.

Bloom turned round and found Stella sitting near one of the walls and she ran over.

"Stella, are you ok? Where are we?"

"We're in a cave, that's all I know and I'm becoming weaker by the second because of the lack of sunlight."

Just then an eerie laughter circled the air and Flora appeared through the walls.

"(Evil laugh) hello Bloom" said Flora evilly. "I have been expecting you."

"Flora? Why aren't we turned into vampires?" asked Bloom.

Flora laughed evilly and walked closer to Bloom. "(hiss) Silly Bloom, you're too smart to know."

"Hey! You told me!" complained Stella.

"(hiss) Like I said, you're too smart to know" replied Flora and she waved her arm and Bloom and Stella were forced to the wall and were trapped there by vines on her wrists and Flora turned around and said, "two down, three to go" and she disappeared.

Stella turned to Bloom and said, "Well, at least we know that she still has her powers".

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"If she's still got her fairy powers, then she's not fully converted" answered Stella.


	7. Three Down, Two to Go

Earlier that evening at Alfea, Miss Faragonda was checking the security of the girl's dorm room.

Musa walked up to Miss Faragonda and suggested something to her. "Miss Faragonda, don't you think that we should tell Helia about Flora now?"

Just before Miss Faragonda could answer, Tecna walked up.

"I agree Miss Faragonda but where is Helia?" Tecna asked.

"I didn't tell Helia about the mission yesterday when the boys were sent here" Miss Faragonda explained.

"What?" Tecna and Musa said together.

"Miss Faragonda why?" asked Layla overhearing the conversation.

"I thought that with Helia knowing about Flora, his feelings would get in the way of his better judgment but with the current situation, I have to agree with Musa and tell Helia the truth" agreed Faragonda.

"But why did you tell Brandon?" asked Layla.

"Because someone had to watch over you and Stella was kidnapped after it was organised.

Layla walked away and went out onto the balcony while everyone else was talking to Miss Faragonda inside. Layla was looking up the stars and saw the brightest star in the sky starting to fly towards her.

Layla's eyes started widening as the star kept falling towards her faster and faster. She started to make her way to the door but suddenly, before she could open the door and get help she was sucked up by the light of the star and was made powerless. Layla was sucked closer to the light and was transported to the cave. An opening opened up in the top of the cave and Layla fell to the ground and saw Flora and the others waiting for her.

Flora looked at her with an evil look and said, "Three down, two to go" and Layla zoned out.

Tecna walked outside looking for Layla. "Layla, the guys wanted to know," but she stopped when she looked down and saw one of Layla's slippers on the ground. "Oh no!" yelled Tecna and she ran back inside yelling, "Guys, Layla's gone!"

Miss Faragonda ran outside and Tecna was right. She turned back inside and said, "Who was scheduled to watch over Layla?"

"I was" answered Brandon.

"Why didn't you?"

"She just went outside Miss Faragonda and it happened so fast" replied Brandon.

"He's right Miss Faragonda" agreed Timmy. "I would estimate that it took at least a few seconds for her capture."

"Ok that's it; I won't lose any more students. Tomorrow morning I'll go and meet with the Alfea elders to see what we should do with the current situation, but until then I am putting the school on extreme high alert" alerted Miss Faragonda and as soon as she said that she disappeared and everyone was called to another emergency meeting.

The boys escorted Musa and Tecna to the assembly hall and the boys stood by each door.

Miss Faragonda stood on the stage and said, "Evening students and teachers of Alfea, sorry to wake you all up but in the past 12 hours, we have lost 3 students since Flora was lost to vampires. The students are Stella, Layla and Bloom. Tomorrow morning, I'll be speaking to the Alfea elders to discuss the current situation but until the matter is resolved I am now putting everyone on extreme high alert!"

Right after Faragonda said that, the whole school started talking with fear and gasping. Even the teachers were gasping.

"Miss Faragonda, we haven't done that since Baltor" announced Griselda.

"I realise that Griselda, but we've already lost four students to the situation and I don't want to lose anymore" replied Faragonda. She turned back to the students and said, "All seniors and students of Professor Avalon follow Professor Palladium and Avalon to the borders of the school. I am ordering the extreme high alert shield."

All the seniors and students of Avalon followed the two professors around the entire school and transformed into their winx all following Professor Palladium waiting for his command.

"Ready, now!" ordered Palladium and all the girls shot into the air and they all pulled their powers together, combined with the two professors, created a big bubble-sphere shield covering the entire school.

Everyone came back to the assembly hall and sat down again.

"Thank you students for you corporation with the shield and now for the important rules, Griselda," said Faragonda.

"Now students, since this is an extreme alert, the rules are simple and must be followed. Classes are still on except for the ones that have to have excursions. For everyone's safety, you all shall be escorted to your classes by the class professor; you are not allowed to have windows or balcony doors open at night; you are not allowed to leave the school grounds on school nights but you are allowed to leave for a couple of hours on the weekends only if you have full permission from Miss Faragonda or myself; you have a curfew when you have left the school grounds and you must have an escort when you're out, either go in a big group or an escort from Red Fountain."

Just after Griselda said that, all the girls started laughing and taking happily.

"Silence!" yelled Griselda as she began again. "Now those are the rules and they must be followed for your safety and if you are caught breaking these rules, there will be serious consequences but I highly doubt ours are less bad than what the vampires would do once they get a hold of you" warned Griselda and sat back down on her seat.

"Um, thank you Griselda" said Faragonda. "Now, as you walked in, you have received a note that has a name on it, that is your escort to your dorms until this matter is resolved. For this evening, I want everyone to go back to your dorms with your escort and have the rest of the day off tomorrow to relax and then the day after that, I want every student to be ready, relaxed and safe for special defence classes. You are dismissed and try to sleep well."

All the students stood up and followed a teacher to their dorms except for Musa and Tecna; they were escorted by their favourite heroes.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Brandon.

"I think we should stay out of it" suggested Musa.

"WHAT!!" yelled Sky, "Our friends are missing and are in trouble and you want us to stay by the side lines? I'm sorry but I can't just sit by the side lines and hope for the best" and he stormed off back to the dorm.

"I have to agree with Prince angry storming off over there" agreed Brandon following Sky.

Everyone arrived at the dorm for the rest of their good night sleep, except for the boys. The next morning, Tecna and Brandon tried to get one of the girl's coordinates on the computer, Musa was playing the flute while Riven was standing outside the door guarding and trying to make it not obvious that he was listening to Musa and the other boys were fixing Timmy's security system all over the dorm room.

Back in the cave, Stella was incredibly weak and could barely lift her head up anymore. Finally Layla woke up and found everyone else on the wall with the vines over their wrists.

"Hey girls, what's going here?" asked Layla hoping to get a reply but none of them would speak or answer.

She thought that they either fell asleep from their weakness or they are unconscious until she heard a familiar laugh in the darkness.

Layla asked again. "What's going on?"

The laugh became louder and closer and sounded evil. "What's going on is that you are going to make my queen very happy" replied Flora standing into a little light in front of Layla.

Flora turned around and started to wave her hands like she was doing a summoning spell.

"_The queen that showed me the way,_

_Come down and hide from the day,_

_I give to you my offerings to join your family!"_

Just as Flora said the spell, a dark swirl of red magic came down from sky and transformed into a vampire, it was the vampire queen.

"(hiss) Flora, my dear little girl, you have made me very happy. In just two days, you have already given me something of my worth to make me not to regret transforming you" said the vampire queen.

"(hiss) I promise you my queen that you will not be disappointed" said Flora and she led her to the other girls.

"(Hiss) what are these people here for?"

"They are your gifts my queen" answered Flora.

"What do you mean my child?"

"They have the greatest weapon my queen. They are all in love."

"(Hiss) Brilliant, Now, let me see; you only have three girls here."

"Yes, well, I know that's not much my queen but I have two more to capture for you."

"Then let me help you."


	8. A New Sister

Back at Alfea Tecna was still at her computer, Musa was reading on the coach and the boys were checking the surveillance system on Timmy's computer. Tecna was typing away trying to find anything to help the others until she heard a peep.

"Yes! Guys, I found something" yelled Tecna and everyone ran over to the computer.

"Is it Stella?" asked Brandon.

"Is it Bloom?" asked Sky.

"I don't know, but it's something" replied Tecna.

"Open it and find out" suggested Musa.

"It's coordinates. Quick, someone write this down" ordered Tecna.

Timmy grabbed a notepad a pencil and started writing the coordinates. Tecna was about close her computer but she stopped. She saw another blinking light on the screen.

"Hey, what's this?" asked Tecna.

Everyone walked back to what they were doing but Timmy stayed at the computer.

"I don't know, it couldn't hurt to open it could it?" asked Timmy.

"I guess not" answered Tecna and she clicked on the blinking light.

Just as she clicked on the light, a bright light shot right out of the computer screen.

"Get down!" yelled Riven and he dragged Musa to the ground and Timmy dragged Tecna to the ground.

The light came all the way out of computer and swirled on the ground and Flora came through it.

"Flora" said Musa happily still on the ground.

"(Hiss) you two are hard to capture. What have you been doing?"

"It's called a shield" answered Tecna.

"How did you get through the shield?" asked Brandon.

"(Hiss) it is called the internet" answered Flora.

"Oh" replied Brandon feeling stupid.

"Now, enough of this chit-chat, you two have been a pain in my side for far too long" Flora began again.

Just as she said that, Timmy and Riven jumped in Flora's way and Riven said, "You have to get through us first!"

Flora snubbed them and with a wave of her hand and a spell, she said,

"_Silly boys, your match you've met,_

_Move back or bad luck you'll get"._

Just as Flora said the spell, all the boys fell to the floor and were paralysed.

"Hey, I can't move" said Brandon stating the obvious.

"(Hiss) Well of course" said Flora crouching down to Brandon's level. "That is all part of the spell" and Flora stood up and faced Tecna and Musa. "Finally, it's about time that I caught you two."

"Yeah, well we aren't scared of you Flora" said Tecna sternly.

Flora moved her head closer and said, "(hiss) is that fear I'm sensing?"

Tecna started to look uneasy and she looked away and Flora looked at Musa.

Musa was standing right in front of Flora with her evil, red eyes looking right at her like she was scanning Musa's thoughts.

"Musa, is that hatred and annoyance that I sense?" asked Flora curiously and evilly.

"What, I don't hate anyone or am annoyed at anyone. What would give you that idea?" asked Musa trying to hide her insecurity.

"No wait, I sense hatred love. You hate the one you're in love with" corrected Flora.

"What?" cried Musa

"What!" yelled Riven.

"You are. This is brilliant!" cried Flora.

"Why is it good?" asked Musa starting to slowly back away.

"Sleep!" ordered Flora and Musa fell to the ground fast asleep.

"What did you do to her!" yelled Riven starting to get the feeling back.

"Don't worry she's just asleep" answered Flora and she waved her hand and Tecna was slammed on the back wall and knocked out.

"Tecna!" cried Timmy trying to make the feeling come back in his joints.

"(hiss) don't even bother Timmy" said Flora crouching down to Musa, "you won't be able to move for a while" and with that, she grabbed Musa's hand and she disappeared.

"Musa!" cried Riven.

By the time Tecna woke up, she discovered that she wasn't kidnapped and that Flora took Musa instead of both of them. Tecna looked around and saw the boys trying to unstiffen themselves. She ran over to Timmy who was trying to fix up the place after he unstiffened himself.

"Tecna!" cried Timmy as he saw her running over to him. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine but I'm worried about Musa" replied Tecna.

"I'm not" said an arrogant voice. They both turned their heads and it was Riven who said that as he stood up.

Sky came up behind him and wacked him on the head.

"Ow!" said Riven with annoyance.

"What's the matter with you dude? How can you say that?" asked Sky shocked.

"She doesn't love me" complained Riven with a lousy attitude.

"Yes she does" commented Brandon, "but I can't imagine why" he said under his breath.

"What? What!" yelled Riven turning to him.

"How could she? You are always watching her like a hawk and you never let her do anything if it isn't consulted with you."

"What's your point?" asked Riven.

"You're suffocating her!" yelled Sky.

"How can you all say that about me?" asked Riven angrily.

"You can't do anything right Riven. At first you were Mr Ignore who hid his feelings and dated a witch and now you're Mr Over-protective, suffocating her trying to make-up for the things you did in the past" commented Timmy.

"Hey, the witch wasn't my fault. She hypnotised me" said Riven.

"Timmy's right Riven" agreed Tecna "but that doesn't matter, we need to find the others. Timmy, find the co-ordinates on my computer; Riven go and alert Miss Faragonda; Brandon go get the ship; and Sky go get Helia" instructed Tecna and she quickly turned back around to Riven and said, "Oh by the way Riven, Brandon and Timmy are telling the truth. Good luck with that," and she walked away leaving Riven with a terrified and stunned look on his face and he ran off to get Miss Faragonda.

Back in the cave, Musa woke up lying on the floor in the cave with the others.

"Guys, are you ok" asked Musa as she tried to free her friends, but none of them answered. "Guys, can you hear me?"

Just then, she heard an evil giggle and she turned round to find Flora behind her.

"Dear Musa, haven't you learned anything? Your friends are energy drained. They can't hear you" answered Flora.

"Don't you mean _our_ friends Flora?" corrected Musa.

"No, your friends" said a voice and out of the darkness and away from the light the vampire queen appeared.

"Have you two met? Musa this is the vampire queen, my queen this is Musa."

"Flora, where is the other one?" asked the queen. "I told you that I would help you with my gift if you get the last two you needed."

"Yes I did my queen but this fairy is special" answered Flora.

"How so?" the queen asked. "Hold that thought" she said. The queen turned to Musa and she waved her hands and she threw Musa against the wall were the vines curled over her wrists. "You were saying?"

"She isn't in love my queen."

"What! You took this insignificant fairy to me! She's useless!" yelled the queen.

"HEY!" yelled Musa from the wall.

"(Hiss) shut up!" ordered the queen.

"Wait a minute my queen, you don't understand. I meant to say that she hates the one she's in love with" answered Flora.

"Hmm, I admit that I'm intrigued my child but, what can we use her for? I chose you because you were in love and you loved the one you loved. What is the point in making her another daughter if she hates the one she's in love with?" asked the queen.

"To destroy the ones that will get in our way to stop us my queen. If you can allow both of us into the family, she can help us destroy our enemies, the ones who aren't in love enough to be powerful enough to stop us."

"Alright, (hiss) but, if you are wrong, I will destroy you!" yelled the queen.

"_As the one who controls the night sky,_

_I welcome the ones that wish to fly,_

_Give them the power that we need,_

_To help us in our sacred deed"_

And just like that, both Flora and Musa turned into living, breathing, full-pledged vampires.

"(hiss) thank you for showing me the way my queen" said Musa with her dark, blood-shot red eyes.

"(hiss) come now my children, I sense that we have some visitors coming very soon" said the queen and the three of them disappeared.

"We are doomed" cried one of the girls on the wall and loss consciousness again.

Back at Alfea, Miss Faragonda went with Sky to find Helia. As precious time passed by at Red Fountain, there was no sign of Helia.

After twenty minutes of searching, Faragonda and Sky finally found Helia sitting by a tree drawing.

"Helia!" yelled Sky and the two of them ran over to Helia.

Helia looked up and saw them running over and he stood up. "Hi Sky, Miss Faragonda, What are you doing here?"

"We've got some bad news dude" said Sky.

"What's wrong?" asked Helia.

A couple of seconds later Helia and Sky were riding their hover bikes to Alfea.

"I can't believe you guys didn't tell me this sooner" complained Helia on the ride back.

"Miss Faragonda told us not to. She thought it would be best if you didn't get involved" replied Sky.

"Why? Why shouldn't I have been involved in the first place?"

"Heroics 101 dude. Your feelings would get in the way of your better judgement if you were told and involved."

"Why was Brandon allowed to go? Stella was kidnapped and he still went."

"Yeah she did get kidnapped but it was after we made the arrangement and we couldn't back out of it. He would've gotten suspicious. Besides, we needed someone to look after Layla."

"And look how well that turned out" yelled Helia and they both pulled up by the front gate near the ship.

Everyone was inside the ship waiting for Helia and Sky to return.

"What's the plan?" asked Riven as the others were in the ship.

"Tecna has put in the coordinates where the girls are being held and all we are doing is causing a distraction to draw Flora out while Tecna frees the girls" explained Timmy.

"Then what?" asked Sky.

"We would have to destroy the queen vampire for Flora to return to normal if she's a full-pledged vampire or not, that's a given" answered Tecna.

"What happens if the girls are already drained of their magic and Flora is a full-pledged vampire?" asked Brandon.

Timmy and Tecna went quiet and Tecna said, "We might have to destroy Flora, as well as the queen."

"WHAT!?" cried Helia. "WHY?"

"The only way to return magical powers to the magical beings is to destroy the fairy who stole them" explained Timmy.

"Let's just go already" complained Riven and the ship took off and left Magix.

"Hey guys, we're getting a transmission" announced Sky.

"Who is it?" asked Helia.

"It's Musa" replied Sky.

"Put it on" ordered Riven walking to the screen.

A hologram of Musa appeared. She was wearing a beautiful red cocktail dress with black lacing and a red cape starting from the waist to the ankle.

Riven was stunned. He had never seen her so beautiful since, Sky's ball on Erakleon. "Wow, she looks beautiful."

Brandon wacked the back of Riven's head and said, "Focus, she's evil remember and being evil is not good. You should know that, Mr Ignore and Mr witch's boy."

"Hey, I was hypnotised" Riven whispered back.

"Hello losers" Musa started, "I've got something to ask you. Riddle me this, riddle me that, what do you find on the wings of a bat?"

Everyone just looked at each other with confusion and Timmy said, "I don't understand."

As soon as he said that, two bats burst the windscreen of the ship. Musa started laughing evilly through the hologram as the bats swarm the ship, swooping over everyone's heads.

"I know the answer!" yelled Tecna as she stood up from the ground. "Flora!"

"(Screech) I forgot how smart you are Tecna" said one of the bats and it flew close to the floor. A huge, thick cloud of smoke circled the bat and a tall, dark figure appeared through the smoke. It was Flora.

"Flora?" said Helia in amazement and confusion.

The second bat transformed as well next to Flora and the vampire queen appeared through the smoke.

"(Hiss) Were you expecting anything else?" the queen asked.

Helia's confusion smile turned upside down into a worried smile and he got out his phantom blade and pointed it at the queen. "Who are you?"

Flora did a fake little gasp and answered, "(hiss) This is the vampire queen Helia."

Musa appeared out of the hologram and said, "Deary, deary me. This is so disappointing. You boys have lost all your girlfriends. Ha, ha, how many years is it going to take for you boys to take the hint? You are terrible heroes" and with that Riven took out his phantom blade and pushed Musa to the wall with the blade near her neck.

"See, there!" yelled Flora. "My queen, this is why sister hates that she loves this man" said Flora and she snapped her fingers and Musa came to her side.

"What did you say?" asked Riven.

"Calm down Riven, don't make them angry" suggested Brandon.

"Oh shut up squire boy, go protect your prince" he yelled back.

"What are you doing here?" asked Timmy.

"Oh nothing," said Flora as she slowly walked past Helia and Riven and their phantom blades, "We are only here to collect something that belongs to us" and she turned around to Musa and gave a little smirk.

"Now my children, make me proud" said the queen as the others just stood there waiting for something to happen. "NOW!" yelled the queen.

Flora and Musa lifted their hands and Tecna was levitated towards them. "TECNA!" yelled Timmy to try to grab hold of her hand but he was too slow.

Flora and Musa starting chanting,

"_Wiggle, giggle, swing and sway,_

_Grow and glow and take her away"_

And just like that, Tecna and the other vampires disappeared. "Tecna" Timmy yelled and all the boys just stood there for a few seconds until Timmy said happily, "That's it! Quick Sky, take the ship, we are going to track their magic trail."

All the boys got to action. They rounded up all their gear and hopped into the ship and off they went.


	9. The Battle Part 1

"Timmy how is this going to work again?" asked Brandon.

"Well, think of it as a GPS navigator. You plug in where you are travelling to, or in our case, what we are trying to track then the coordinates will pop up" Timmy answered.

The guys just stood there with blank faces, they had no idea what Timmy had said.

"Guys, I don't know how I can explain it any clearer" Timmy said.

There was dead silence on the ship as Timmy shock his head in embarrassment for his mates.

Even Sky was silent as he was driving the ship. The awkward silence was soon broken when Helia said, "Oh I get it, it has the magic already in the gadget, like a sniffer dog."

"Oh" said all the other guys.

"Are you guys telling me that you got what I said but you didn't get how it tracks it?" asked Timmy.

"Well, yeah" said all the guys.

"Ok just making sure" Timmy said sarcastically. "Brandon, be the navigator, Riven, you and Helia are in the Redwing."

"Why?" asked Riven.

"Because we are being swarmed by bats" replied Sky.

"Which are guarding the entrance of a cave that the magic tracker wants us to enter" Brandon finished.

"Of course they wouldn't make it easy" complained Riven as he entered the Redwing.

Timmy was enabling the shields when a voice came up on the monitor.

"Launching Redwing" said Helia on the monitor.

"Alright, we just took out twenty of those things at once" cheered Riven.

"Remember guys, you are out there to clear a path, not to show boat, Riven" said Sky.

Outside the cave, the boys turned the air space into a shooting gallery, inside the cave; some very unhappy vampires were watching their every move.

The winx girls were cheering for their boys except for Musa and Flora, who did not look amused.

"Woohoo!" yelled Stella, who still had some energy left.

Musa's hands started to glow as she was standing with a hand on one side of the cave, "Those stupid boys."

"They're ruining everything. The queen is going to be so mad" complained Flora.

As soon as she said that, a dark, red screech of light appeared behind them and the queen appeared.

"(Screech) Musa, Flora, your boyfriends are ruining everything!" yelled the queen.

"My queen, please, we will handle it" Flora said trying to calm the queen down.

"Oh, you will my dears; my children are risking their undead lives for this present to me. You are going to drain these fairies and then you are taking those ships down!" and with that, the queen swayed her arms and she disappeared.

"(Hiss) she's right about one thing Flora," Musa began, "those ships are coming down."

"But the queen said she wanted the fairies drained first (hiss)" replied Flora.

"(Hiss) I have an idea. One way to destroy the boys is to make them watch as we drain the energy and power from the fairies."

"Excellent idea, I think I have the perfect spell" said Flora and she stood in the entrance of the cave and began chanting with Musa following her lead.

_"Creatures from the great skies above,_

_Reach down and attack the ones we loved"_

And just like that, giant gargoyles flew from the sky attacking the ships. The rest of the bats retreated back inside the cave as the gargoyles pummelled the ships to a pulp.

"What's going on?" cried Riven covering his eyes from the controls of the Redwing exploding.

"Gargoyles are attacking the ships" cried Sky from the other ship.

More gargoyles kept falling from the sky, hitting the ships with their massive fists of rage and darkness. Each ship was breaking up as pieces were falling off each one down through the cavern below them.

"They're trying to make us fall into the cavern" cried Helia as he held on for dear life.

"We have to eject" ordered Timmy.

"But we don't have any parachutes, we will fall into the cavern anyway and hello, we would be shredded to pieces by the falling gargoyles" yelled Brandon. He looked out the window to see if there was a long gap between the ships and them and the ledge outside the cave. "Oh you've got to be kidding" he yelled again.

"What's going on Brandon" yelled Helia through the monitor.

"The gargoyles can fly; I guess being indestructible is not enough" replied Brandon, almost yelling and complaining to the monitor.

As soon as he said that the ship's roof came off and fell off down one of the sides of the ship. The gargoyles jumped inside the ship in attack position. Timmy, Brandon and Sky pulled out their weapons ready to fight.

"Sky, Brandon, Timmy. Guys come in" ordered Riven in the other ship. There was no reply, only the sound of crashes and then static.

Riven and Helia looked at each other and then the roof.

"That's it, if our friends go down, then so do we" said Helia and he grabbed the wheel of the Redwing and flew straight towards what's left of Sky's ship shaking the gargoyles off.

"Look, they're alright" cried Riven.

"Riven take the wheel, I'm gonna get the others" said Helia and he ran to the hatch at the back of the ship. "Open the hatch!"

The hatch slowly opened and Helia threw down his laser string glove to the other guys.

"Sky, grab on!" Helia called down.

Sky turned upwards and saw that the Redwing was barely in tacked but manageable for a quick escape. He ran from Helia's laser string and made Brandon grab the rope first while he held them back. Helia took Brandon's hand and he hauled him on the ship waiting for Timmy and Sky. Sky pushed back the gargoyles away from Timmy and forced him to climb the rope.

"Sky c'mon!" yelled Brandon.

"You guys go help Bloom and the girls, leave me here" Sky yelled back.

"What do you mean leave you? Did you ever leave us?" yelled Riven and he chucked a smoke bomb down to Sky. The gargoyles couldn't see a thing which made it a perfect time for Brandon and Timmy to help Helia drag Sky up to the ship.

"Riven, get us out of here" ordered Sky.

"You got it" yelled Riven and the guys flew away from the destroyed ship heading down to the cave edge.

Back in the cave Flora and Musa saw the boys coming closer to the cave.

"Blast, we underestimated those boys" said Flora.

"You've got to give them credit Flora, (hiss) they are good" said Musa and Flora turned her head towards her and just death stared her.

"Let's just concentrate on part two of the plan" ordered Flora and they both disappeared into the darkness.

The boys' ship landed just outside the cave and the hatch opened. All the guys walked out, phantom blades in hands ready to get their girls back.

"C'mon, let's go guys" said Helia and he walked in front of the other guys as they all entered the cave.

The cave was pitch black, they couldn't see anything. All they could hear was the sound of water dropping to the ground. The cave was much deeper then the guys expected. One by one the boys followed behind each other with Helia still at the front. After a couple of minutes, someone's footstep made a stream of tiki torches light up all around the very back of the cave.

"That was weird" said Brandon.

As each tiki torch lit up, the light slowly revealed each girl stuck to the wall by vines. The guys didn't move until the whole cave was lit up with the light from the tiki torches.

"Bloom, Stella, Tecna" Sky, Brandon and Timmy each called.

"What happened to them?" asked Helia as they all came closer.

"Are they ok?" Brandon asked.

"I think so" replied Timmy checking Tecna's wrist

"I think so" said a voice in the air, as if it was mimicking what Timmy said. "Did you hear that Flora?" and the voice became louder as a dark figure came through the walls. It was Musa.

"I sure did Musa" Flora replied turning her head towards Musa.

"Flora?" Helia said in disbelief.

"Aw look Musa, I was missed" said Flora evilly like without a care and laughed evilly.

"What did you do to the girls?" asked Sky.

"(Hiss) hey, calm down" said Musa walking towards the boys.

"Calm down? Are you kidding me Musa? You have taken the girls hostage and you have been turned to the dark side so don't tell us to calm down" yelled Riven.

"I think these boys need to be taught some manners, wouldn't you agree Musa" suggested Flora.

"I think you're right" Musa replied.

"No she's not" Brandon said.

"SILENCE!!" cried Flora and with a wave of her arms she made the boys fly against the wall and wrapped vines around them.

"You just had to say it didn't you?" Riven said sarcastically.

"You boys have caused me a lot of trouble. You have set my present to the vampire queen back a couple of steps" Flora explained.

"Oh, we are so sorry, we have been so selfish. All we wanted was ARE GIRLFRIENDS BACK!" yelled Riven.

"What did you ever see in him Musa?" Flora asked looking back.

"I don't know" she replied.

"Anyway, for your punishment" Flora began,

"And here I thought flying gargoyles was enough" Sky interrupted.

Flora gave him a death stare and flew her hand in front of her and said, _"Mackta Vier Emorae' Gata"_ and a dark lightning bolt struck Sky.

"As I was saying, for your punishment" Flora began again and she turned to face Musa and added a nod of the head.

Musa stood in the middle of the cave and threw up her arms like a V and began chanting.

_"Rutha Atlanti Emorae' Minicore,_

_Lackta Fami Toonadi Luscious Mani Spacious Ra"_

Just like that, a dark black cloud appeared above Musa's head. Flora smiled evilly and joined Musa's chanting.

_"Prophesise the vampire queen's request,_

_Steal their energy, steal their power,_

_Their love is our weapon of best"_

As quickly as the cloud appeared,it began to grow larger in size, thundering and lightning started shooting out the sides.

"Now, attack!" ordered Flora and the two of them threw the cloud straight towards the other winx girls.

"Argh, what's going on?" cried Stella.

"Our powers are draining" yelled Tecna.

"Stop this Flora!" ordered Helia.

"You don't have to do this!" cried Brandon.

"Yes she does" said a voice. It was the vampire queen. She came flying down through the top of the cave. "Keep going my dear" she said putting her hands on Flora's shoulders.

"Get your hands off her" ordered Helia again.

"Silence" ordered the queen. "That's a good daughter. Drain all their energy Flora, all their power, all their love. Continue to control Musa's mind, make her help you destroy those girls."

"What! You're controlling Musa's mind? That's impossible" cried Timmy.

"Nothing's impossible Timmy" cried Brandon.

"You guys, get out of here" ordered Bloom.

"Not without you" yelled Sky.

"This isn't a discussion Sky, they're too powerful. Go!!"

"No" the boys all yelled.

"Excellent. Flora, drain these girls **and** those boys" ordered the queen. "Give me all their power."

After the order was said, all the power and energy of the girls were drained completely. Each girl was free from the vines and fell to the ground. The boys were released from the vines to so the vampires could watch them suffer heart ache.

"Bloom, Stella, Tecna" the boys each cried.

"They have no pulse" cried Timmy. "What did you do?"

"Something that you're going to find out" replied Musa.

The girls lifted the arms again.

"Flora, Musa, don't!" cried Helia.

"Don't listen to him girls, start chanting" ordered the queen.

"Flora, stop this, stop this right now!" Helia tried again. "Look what you've done. Look at what you did to your friends."

"There's nothing you can do foolish boy. Flora is mine and there is nothing you can do to save her" yelled the queen.

"Want a bet" yelled Riven and he pulled out a disk from his pocket.

"(Hiss) what is that?" asked Musa.

"Something that I do hope you can forgive me for" replied Riven and he clicked the big button in the centre of the disk and threw it at Flora and Musa. The disk exploded and a swirl of smoke flooded in front of the vampire's faces. Then a bright white flash exploded out of the smoke and fog.

"What did you do Riven?" yelled Helia.

"What Tecna and I told him to do" Timmy said answering his question.

"But, but why?" Helia asked.

"Flora had Musa under her control, she drained the girls' magic and was turned into a full-fledged vampire" said Brandon holding Stella's head.

The smoke started to clear and four streams of green, red, purple and yellow light came shooting towards the girls. The entered each one returning their powers and energy.

Bloom's eyes opened and her pulse returned, same as all the others. Each girl sat up and gave their boyfriends big hugs of relief.

The smoke and fog finally cleared and all that the others could see was a pile of dust and ashes and Musa and Flora on the ground.

Riven and Helia stood up and ran to the girls. As they were running over to them, Helia said, "If Flora's gone, I'm never going to forgive you."

Riven kneeled down to Musa and head on his leg. "Musa, are you ok?" he asked.

There was at least two seconds of silence until Riven heard a groan. "No I'm not, I think you blinded me" Musa said as she sat up to face Riven. She wacked him on the chest and said, "That was for injuring me, don't do it again."

"Sorry" Riven replied and gave Musa a hug.

Everyone stood up and walked over to Helia who was holding Flora in his arms. "She has no pulse" was all he said.

Riven walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Look man, I'm" and before he could finish what he was saying Helia interrupted.

"Don't, don't touch me." "Is there a chance she could have been saved from the disk?" Helia said looking and Timmy and Tecna.

They looked at each other and Tecna said, "No one knows for sure Helia. She was a vampire and if they're hit by light, they can't take it, so, you know."

There was dead silence. No one moved, no one spoke, they just looked at Flora hoping that she was alright like Musa. "Why is Musa walking around when she was a vampire to?" asked Stella finally breaking the silence.

"Because she was only being controlled by Flora" answered Timmy.

"If she was a full-pledged vampire, then why didn't she turn into dust like the queen? If she didn't turn to dust doesn't that mean that she should've returned?" asked Helia.

"Could we try a convergence?" suggested Bloom.

"How would that work?" asked Layla.

"We would be giving our energy to Flora" explained Tecna.

"Wouldn't that mean that Flora would have each of your powers?" asked Sky.

"Technically yes, but it would be of strength from their powers and their energy" explained Timmy.

"I'm all for it" said Bloom. "I slept through all her bad dreams and I'm not going to continue that."

"I agree" said Layla.

"Would it bring her back though?" asked Helia holding Flora looking away from the others.

All the girls looked sad and nodded at each other. They all formed a circle around Helia and Flora and grabbed each other's hands.

"If I'm in the centre of the circle, wouldn't that mean that I would get all your energy to?" asked Helia.

"No, it would only enter the fairy in the circle" replied Layla.

"Are you sure you want to do this Helia?" asked Tecna.

"If it will bring Flora back, I'll do anything" Helia replied.

The boys backed away as the girls began the convergence.

"Put all your spare energy into this one girls if we want Flora back" said Bloom.


	10. The Battle Part 2

All the girls closed their eyes and concentrated hard. They groaned from the extraction of spare energy into a big ball above their heads and they all cried together, "Winx Club convergence" and the big ball of energy hurled past Helia and floated inside Flora.

Her skin became bright and full of colour again. A big burst of energy came shooting out of her stomach and eyes and mouth claiming its rightful place as Flora's energy and power energy.

"Flora, can you hear me?" asked Helia.

There was dead silence. Bloom's eyes started to tear up, "No" she said as she turned her head away, resting on Sky's shoulder.

"Maybe it didn't work" said Stella.

"But my calculations were correct though, it should've worked" said Tecna.

"I'm so sorry Helia" said Musa.

"There's nothing to be sorry about" Helia replied. "You all tried your best to save her but I guess this was meant to be."

There was dead silence again. No one wanted to move Helia and Flora. Helia's eyes started to tear up and a tear fell down his cheek and landed on Flora's palm. Flora's palm closed, clutching the tear as her eyes slowly opened and she spoke, "Helia."

"Flora" said Helia as he looked down to see Flora's smiling face smiling at him. "Flora" he cried with joy hugging her. "Thank god, I thought I lost you."

"I'm sorry Helia, I'm so sorry" Flora said tearing up.

"It's ok, all that matters is that you're safe" Helia said.

"What happened?" asked Layla.

"I guess the convergence wasn't enough, it needed love to rejuvenate her strength" explained Timmy.

"I don't care how it happened, I'm just glad that I've got Flora back" said Helia happily.

"How are we going to get home?" asked Stella.

Helia helped Flora slowly stand up as Musa said, "I think I've got a way" and she turned around to the entrance of the cave and looked at the gargoyles outside.

"What are you going to do?" asked Riven.

Musa turned her head and said, "They still think that I'm their master."

"That's right, I saw her conjure them" said Stella.

"This can't be good" said Brandon.

Back at Alfea, everyone arrived safely. Faragonda and the school welcomed them home with open arms and cheers. They were all asked into the assembly hall for an announcement. Faragonda stood on the stage facing all the students and began speaking. "Students and faculty of Alfea, the vampire lock down is finally over. Over the past few weeks, we have nearly lost our fellow students, especially dear Flora who has asked to speak to you."

Faragonda sat back in her seat as Flora stood in front of the microphone. "Hi everyone, I would just like to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for putting the school in danger after I turned into a vampire. I am sorry to my best friends for kidnapping them and stealing their powers. Vampires are evil creatures that destroy lives. My life was taken instantly because I was scared of moving forward with my life, mainly my life with my boyfriend. What I'm trying to say is that, being a senior is hard, but the issues from your social life are harder. I'm asking you all to not worry about the littlest things that don't exist in your life, like fears in your love life. Thank you" Flora finished and the whole hall was filled with clapping and cheers.

All her friends were giving her a standing ovation with smiles on their faces. Flora turned around and saw the teachers giving her a standing ovation as well.

It turned nightfall and Flora and Helia were sitting outside the balcony hugging and looking out at the stars.

"Flora, promise me that you'll never scare me like that again."

"I promise. I'm really sorry Helia."

"There's nothing to be sorry for Flora. I hope that nothing would take you away from me again."

"I agree but I also hope that nothing interrupts this evening or the rest of the year" said Flora but as soon as she said that, one of the stars in the sky started falling towards them with bright flashes. It landed with a thud and a person appeared.

"Who are you?" asked Flora.

"Oh, hi, sorry, I'm Galataya, princess of Gallifrey, the time and space planet. I'm the new senior student, where do I sign in?"

Helia and Flora looked at each other then back at the girl who just smiled, holding her bags.

"I guess I spoke to soon" said Flora.


End file.
